


titan

by arr8w



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Other, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arr8w/pseuds/arr8w
Summary: A SHE-RA FAN FIC"one moon stands out."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	1. low tide in brightmoon

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is very short. i dont expect anybody to even read this but if you are, ill tell you that i promise future chapters will be a little longer! this is starting out how i want it to and i hope it can go where i want it to. there's gonna be a lotta best friend squad content, humor, ships, angst, symbolism, etc. if someone is reading this, thank you so much. love you.

"bright moon. we're finally back home." glimmer sighed deeply while on the verge of tears. tears of happiness. everybody was a little emotional for different reasons. the alliance was full of overwhelming joy and emotion to be back after what seemed like forever. catra and hordak were emotional to see the place they wanted to destroy in finally a calming way and wrong hordak and melog...well, they were just happy to stay somewhere at last. 

everyone scattered in different ways, like ants finally finding floor food as they entered. finding rooms, going with their partner or just settling down. glimmer, bow, micah, catra and adora stayed together. they followed glimmer as everyone welcomed them back. "uh, adora? you can go show catra around or something. theres some things i have to settle since a lot has happened in this time gap." glimmer explained quickly. adora felt she was rushing so she gave a small nod before turning herself, hearing glimmer teleport away. she grabbed catra's hand tightly as she starting speeding to her room. "why are we skipping to...wherever you're taking me-" "to show you my room!" adora exclaimed quickly but started to slow down. "sorry im just really excited. theres so much i have to show you." 

they finally reach adora's room.

adora immediately looks to catra, waiting to see her reaction. 

"THIS is your room?!"catra let outs. "this is like the size of the fright zone itself." she exaggerates. adora puts her hands on her hips and puts her head a little higher in confidence. "yep! i know, i was surprised too when i first saw it. i totally thought it was a joke."

adora gives her a quick tour of the room, showing off every bit of it. it was far different than any place she'd ever been. catra expected something this fancy, but was still way astonished seeing it. but right now, she hopes adora also wants to share this room with her.

"hey uh adora? can i ask you something?"

"yeah yeah, go ahead."

"i was wondering if you'd wanna like...sha-"

she halts mid sentence when she hears the sound of magic, glitter, glimmer teleporting. 

CATRAS POV:

the most annoying sound ever.

"hey adora! catra! i have news!" sparkles busts in the door with bow by her side. i look to adora, seeing if she had a clue of what glimmer may be excited about, she just shrugs. 

"so i tried talking the bright moon general and my dad into letting us have a celebration thing.." she explains "not a party because its actually more complicated than that but just some like little celebration to really give ourselves what we need. nothing huge, just the alliance and such." 

the only ever party or celebration - thing i've been to is princess prom and that party in the crimson waste. its honestly one of the best things, not gonna lie. it feels..like an easy place, i guess. theres conversations being made, activities, food and just good energy overall. something i definitely need as a distraction.

arrow boy opens his mouth to speak next. "and i can bake some sweets! you guys all love it when i do, so why not?"

we all seem to agree on the whole idea. 

"we can have it the day after tomorrow. the princesses are packing to go settle things with their own kingdoms soon, so just before they leave." glimmer adds.

adora looks my way, with that beautiful, soft smile. fuck, i can't even describe it. its so..warm? my thoughts are interrupted when she comes up and hugs me way too tight. 

"so, how do you feel?"

"i'm..i'm okay." i sigh. it feels like a lie when i say that. i haven't been okay for years, but adora, she can change that so quickly.

glimmer and bow join in the hug. together, i guess we're...the best friends squad. ugh, that name sounds so stupid. i hate it so much, but that's what makes it special i guess. 

glimmer and bow then teleport away, leaving me and adora alone again.

"so uh..what were you trying to ask before? tell me."

i was hoping she wouldn't remember. i'd rather have her ask me to. i don't want her to feel pressured to say yes.

"oh nothing, i think i forgot." i lie.

"catra, its okay! you know you can ask or talk to me about anything." she assures me.

she looks into my eyes so deeply. i take a moment to focus and get lost in hers. they're this deep, but light blue - grey color. like a crystal or clean water? no that's not it. maybe the night's ocean... being illuminated by the moons. one moon stands out. i'm suddenly taken somewhere else. calming, beautiful, even a little nostalgic, though i've never seen a place like this. the only sound coming from the ocean. its a beautiful scenery, just for a pair of eyes. shes too beautiful. i finally let it out, rushed.

"i really wanna share this room with you, adora, because i only feel safe being close to you, sleeping with you and being with you and general and i don't want to feel pulled apart from you." i spit out. yeah, i wasn't planning on talking that much like an idiot.

she laughs at me, scaring me. was it at me? what i said? did it sound too stupid? does she not agree? i start to worry.

"okay, that CANNOT be what you were scared to tell me. i'm being for real catra, what did you wanna ask?"

"i swear, that was it!" i can feel my cheeks burning up a bit, hoping she can't see that.

"catra, you didn't even have to ask! what, did you think i would say no? i feel the same exact way! i want to be with you!"

i feel my face burning up even more. i'm definitely red right now.

she steps closer to me. 

"i love you catra. i always will. all i want is to be with you, forever. i'm so happy to have this chance."

finally, she kisses me, making me successfully look like a tomato. the way her lips feel, takes me back to that scene. you know, with the moon and the ocean shining and all. i'm living in a dream.

"i love you too, adora."


	2. get slaughtered

_15 minutes later..._

_catra's pov:_

"why did it take you so long?"

"why did you leave me?"

"why did you do it?"

the same voices kept echoing all around me. i don't know where they're coming from.

i struggle, i try looking around. everything is dark. there's only one light orb or something like that shining above me, yet, its still dark. my eyes cant see through it anymore.

"catra...catra...catra.."

the voice circles around me, taunting me.

"catra!"

everything in finally clear again..i think. 

its night time..and im near the ocean? it feels different. it feels familiar. i look up to see the moons. wait, am i back in that place? does it even exist? how the hell am i here?

"uh catra? are you okay?" i hear, right behind me. my ears move in shock at the sound of it.

i turn around to see adora.

"adora? what just happened?"

"uh i asked you why you took so long to get back here and you got freaked out. i don't what you could've ate that kept you in the bathroom that long."

i don't remember anything. all i know is that i was apparently in a bathroom, took a long time and now im in this stupid non existent place. great way to start off my day....or night? i don't wanna freak adora out again so i just go with it.

"yeah uh the toilet was um..clogged. i uh..tried to fix that..yeah.."

"whatever. hey, scoot closer to me." she insists.

i scoot closer to her.

"closer.."

i scoot even closer. the energy between us feels like its changed.

"face me."

i turn to face her. i can feel her soft breath against my face.

"now look at me in my eyes."

i look in her eyes.

i can see a moon in the reflection of her eyes, so bright and clear. i stay looking only in her eyes. i can feel a tear rolling down my cheek, but i don't break eye contact with her. i don't even blink or look anywhere else but in her eyes. i can't move anything. im stuck, deeply looking into her eyes.

"catra, why did you leave me?" she asks, sounding like a sentence. making every word clear.

"wha-what?" chills start crawling up my back hearing the tone of her voice.

suddenly her eyes begin to turn blood red. when they do, i'm able to move again, but it gets dark. i look up and every moon is..falling? shattering? the stars are exploding. the clouds are growing. the night is alive.

"why did you leave me?" adora's voice echoes

"why couldn't you protect me?"

"why did you hurt me?"

"why. did. you. do. it?" her voice grows louder

next thing i know, im falling. falling into almost nothing but an endless void. the deeper i fall, the darker it begins to get.

"catra...catra...catra.." 

"CATRA!"

i shot up at the voice. the first thing in front of me is adora, bow and glimmer staring at me.

"what?! what are you guys doing?!"

"catra!" adora shouts as she squeezes me into her arms.

"catra, oh my gosh are you okay?"

"uh, how the hell am i supposed to answer that if i have no idea whats going on?"

they all stare at me.

i feel a chill run up my spine. i feel so...uncomfortable. did i do something wrong? almost as if she can hear my thoughts, adora answers.

"i think you just had a bad dream. why did you take a nap without telling me?"

"why do i have to tell you?"

"so i can wake you up when you have nightmares."

"k..hey, how long was i asleep?" i only ask to know how long it took adora to notice i wasn't with her. also because it feels like i've been asleep for weeks??

"maybe like..ten minutes?"

i don't answer. i need a minute to think about what that was. how could such a thing, such an experience get to me in only ten minutes? i need a moment to think...until sparkles interrupts my thoughts.

"hey, we were gonna go grab something to eat. we can all go together, if that's fine?" 

adora turns her head to me. she can read me so well sometimes. nobody has ever understood me the way she has. she knew i needed to think for a moment.

"you and bow can go." the blonde speaks, "ill stay here with catra for a moment. meet us back up here, k?"

bow and glimmer look to each other and nod before teleporting away. me and adora are alone together, again. there's this certain feeling i get when we're alone. well two, actually. one is the same feeling ive felt since forever. i heard glimmer explain it in a way that sounds accurate. she describes it by butterflies in your stomach. ive felt that a lot my whole life with adora. but theres this other feeling. fear, but also...fear. if i really get down to it, i fear for a lot of reasons. i feel like there might be something she wants to confront me about, or something i did she didn't agree with or bring up the past or-

"catra?"

once again, my thoughts interrupted. seems like there's a lot i need to think about.

"yea, adora?"

"are you okay? if there's something you wanna tell me, go ahead. i promise i'll listen."

i wanna tell her no, but fuck, the way she looks at me has me so fucked. like how do you expect me to lie and tell you i'm fine when you're looking at me like THAT. looking in my eyes with so much like, emotion. she's showing emotion WITH HER EYES. ugh, its so stupid but as much as i hate to admit it, i love it.

looks like i have to say something now

"i don't know. i'm scared, adora. i'm scared. of the past and possibly the future. of myself and everyone else who claims to care about me. i'm sorry."

i'm right on the verge of tears thinking about it.

"catra, i know you're sorry. i know its going to take you a while to understand and get used to things now. i'm also sorry. sorry that i can't fully understand you. i can't always know exactly whats going on in your head."

adora has always been so understanding and sympathetic. she tries her best to be. i'm lucky to have someone like that. a lot of things changed when she left, but something stayed. something so special. i can't ask for anything else of her. even bow and glimmer. as much as they probably hated me then, i saw their sympathy. i saw the looks on their faces when i was messed up. of course i couldn't expect more from them, as my relationship with the two of them is still different from me and adora's. but i'm so grateful for them. they all annoy the hell out of me more than sometimes, but i still think of how lucky i am.

"adora, please, just never break the promise. you've given me so much more than i can ever. you always have. i don't want to ask you for anything more. i can't. as long as i have you with me, ill feel better."

she gives me the sweetest smile ever.

"i won't leave you. i promise."

she grabs me in her arms. i dig my face into her neck.

_narration_

seconds later, bow and glimmer teleport back into the room, holding a tray of sweets in their hands.

"hey, we're back! uh-"

glimmer notices the scene in front her.

"are we interrupting something?"

catra and adora move back from their position.

"no! it's fine." adora speaks.

maybe they'd like to stay like that a little longer, but they didn't really mind. 

catra and adora notice the tray of sweets glimmer and bow brought. they didn't quite expect that when they heard the word food. 

glimmer and bow sit themselves next to adora and catra

its silent for a moment.

just a little moment. glimmer figures its because of the food.

"okay, i know its not technically food but we couldn't resist when we saw them! we haven't had these in so long."

they seem to be sugar cookies, decorated very extra on the tray.

"so..were we going to eat or just sit in weird, depressing silence?" bow asks the group

everybody grabs one from the tray on glimmers lap without saying a word.

adora immediately turns to catra, trying to see her reaction. and of course, catra notices.

"what is so special about me eating that makes you wanna look at me while doing it?" catra says with a mouthful, letting bits of crumbs escape her mouth.

"i just wanted to see your reaction. you're trying it for the first time." adora explains

glimmer and bow turn to each other and try holding their laughs in.

catra continues "its just food its not..that special."

catra then turns her head away from adora, not wanting to let her expression of joy show. adora easily catches on, smirking.

"you think they're delicious, dont you? why don't you grab another?" adora teases

catra's head is still turned. she can hear bow and glimmer's giggles behind her. her face starts to turn a little red.

"it's just food! whatever. been there, done that."

"aww don't be shy catra, take another." adora drags out

everybody is cackling behind her. without even seeing her, adora can still see through how embarrassed catra is.

"c'mon catra! we're just playing!" adora says with giggles coming out

catra turns her head back at them.

everyone laughs even harder seeing catra's embarrassed face.

catra grabs the pillow next to her and stuffs her face into it.

"you guys are all stupid." they can hear muffled in the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> hi, hello to the two people potentially reading this. im satisfied with how this is starting out so far, but i still have soooo many ideas. i don't know how many chapters theres gonna be but i wanna try fitting everything throughout them. also i guess catra got a thing for cookies now. swag. OH YEAH also i see some authors writing songs they listened to while writing n i think thats dope so uh for the first half it was let it happen by tame impala and then mooo by doja cat LMFAOO. on loop ofc, helps me stay in the vibe. anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> link to all my shit is in my bio.
> 
> love you. take care of yourself. <3


	3. everything i want

glimmer speaks, with a soft smile

"guys, i'm really grateful right now." 

"....not to get all soft but..i mean it."

catra laughs

"are we gonna get the sugary, soft speech now?" she continues laughing

glimmer's expression immediately changes "wha- no! that can wait for later." 

"yeah, i'll even help you write it!" bow starts joking.

glimmer brings out a sarcastic tone "sounds great."

GLIMMER'S POV: 

maybe catra was right earlier. we're all stupid, ha.

i couldn't help but bring it up though.

i mean, we lost a lot and some things can't get back to the way they were,

but its over.

we won the war.

and now our goals are to bring peace to etheria, heal, and that goes to us too.

so much had changed since the last time i was in brightmoon.

too much. the good, and the bad.

but, i need to focus..we need to focus on healing the planet and ourselves.

im still grateful, and always.

me and all my friends..and family...have gone through so much, but there's still so much good things we've been given.

as queen, i can still help etheria

i got to see my friends again

met more friends

i get to be with my dad again

one of my bestfriends is now my boyfriend, and soon to be king of brightmoon

there's no more war

and so many other things.

i never realized this until recently..

that i've always felt some way about b-

"glimmer!"

"bow.."

him.

"i've called your name three times already." he explains

"did you not hear us..literally joking about you this whole time?"

nope.

"no, actually."

"wanna tell us what you were thinkin' about, sparkles?" catra teases

"nope. no. sorry. maybe it's too sugary and soft for you."

catra turns her head to the right, looking at adora.

"what about you adora? you've been awfully quiet." 

maybe she's thinking too?

"no, i'm just listening n' observing."

....nobody says anything...

"and thinking? bout me?" catra continues to tease

"literally no." adora answers

bow pouts

"what about me? you guys aren't talking to me, or asking me how i'm doing or even thinking about me!"

"i'm thinking about you!" i shot..without even thinking first.

everyone is staring at me.

i feel my cheeks burning up

"well of course i am...i mean, im thinking about everything and everyone-"

"oooooh glimmer" adora drags out

"stop it! we're dating now. what did you expect?"

bow finally speaks

"well...true but that did kinda sound sugary." he says

"okay..i guess we are all stupid then. whatever." i laugh slightly

bow leans on my shoulder, smiling.

i smile back.

i notice catra get up in the corner of my eye.

NARRATION

catra begins walking slowly, observing every part of adora's room. well, their room now. 

she picks up pieces of shiny decor every couple of seconds.

adora gets up when she notices, scared that catra might find something adora doesn't want her to see yet.

catra finds a pale purple and pink notebook, with the brightmoon symbol on it, hidden on a somewhat cluttered shelf. she opens it and finds some of adora's writing. mostly just some boring planning stuff, then some blank pages. she flips through it quickly and then finds a page filled with writing top to bottom.

adora is late to notice

by the time she does, catra had already read the words "dear catra,"

adora's face suddenly burns up and she rushes up to snatch it from catra.

"uhhh- catra! heh..dont touch that please!" adora chuckles nervously

she tries snatching it, but catra moves her hand.

"why not? its for me, no?"

catra turns her head to adora

"let me read it." catra insists

"give it to me first!"

adora tries taking it from catra once again and catra isn't making it easy for her.

they continue to shove and move hands.

glimmer and bow just stare at them.

"catra, stop it! stop-"

"let me read it you dumbass!"

at this point they're on top of each other, fighting for a notebook.

glimmer quickly teleports to them and breaks them apart.

"okay guys, stop!"

"catra, give her the notebook! respect her privacy!"

"i wasn't disrespecting it in the first place, it's for me!" catra shot back

"it isn't exactly for you. adora didn't want you seeing it when she wrote it."

adora almost agrees with glimmer until she notices..

"wait, glimmer, how do you about what it is?"

glimmer is silent for a second, confused why adora would ask her a question like that.

"you literally told me about it. you let me read the whole thing!"

\- "uh no i didnt, and i dont think i would in the first place!"

"so then how would i know about it? i literally remember you telling me about it!"

\- "i never did! i never would, i've already told you and bow what i've had to. this shouldn't concern you!"

"well you're lying! me and bow know about it! we were both there!"

bow walks up to glimmer

"uh glimmer, wait a second, hold on. i don't remember adora telling us about a notebook?"

glimmer's eyes widen

"bow? what are you doing?! we were both there!"

\- "im telling the truth, we weren't!"

adora didnt want to fight with glimmer, or anyone at that.

she tries digging into her mind, seeing if she remembers.

nothing.

she doesn't remember anything of what glimmer is saying.

"glimmer, i don't what's going on, but prove to me you know what it's about."

glimmer moves her mouth to adora's ear, whispering as softly as she can.

catra tries her best to hear, but she only hears a few words and slurred speech.

catra and bow realize glimmer knows about it when adora's eyes go wide.

"glimmer...what did you do?" adora asks, concerned

"nothing! i swear! i remember the whole paper so vividly..i dont know whats going on."

\- "but the problem is barley even the paper at this point! what are you remembering that we can't?"

"i told you i dont know what's going on. listen, can we just drop this for now? i'm sure it isn't that bad."

adora looks down..taking a moment to answer

"whatever."

she walks out the room without saying another word.

glimmer shows her emotion on her face. she's upset, and they can see it.

"are you kidding me? it's our first day back in brightmoon and we're fighting already?"

bow, being the heart of the friendship knows he needs to try his best to calm everyone.

"glimmer, like you said, it can't be that bad. im sure nobody is mad at you. i know i'm not."

glimmer looks up at bow and hugs him affectionately.

"okay." she mumbles into his chest.

bow steps back from the hug

"i'll go find adora." he says rushing out the room.

it's just catra and glimmer left in there right now.

catra gives glimmer a look

glimmer knows what catra is trying to say..or ask

"no, im not telling you." glimmer says narrowing her eyes at catra

"fine." 

glimmer turns away from catra, looking as if she's about to leave.

"oh um, glimmer?"

she turns her back to catra

"i believe you." 

glimmer is surprised "huh, really? kinda unexpected from you."

\- "oh shut up. i just feel like.... i know what you mean."

"how so?"

\- "i don't know, it's this weird feeling i have...like i've experienced the same. but i don't remember."

glimmer is curious to know the feeling catra is going through.

"catra, if you don't mind, why were you so scared when you woke up?"

\- "..its the dream..well, nightmare i had. it was so specific and weird. i remember all of it. i remember all my nightmares..for some weird reason."

"i do too..i know what you mean. what was the nightmare though?"

\- "theres this place i've seen in my head ever since we got here. it's not a terrifying place, its actually kind of beautiful but it gives me a weird feeling."

"like there might be something wrong with it?"

\- "no, it feels good seeing it but it also hurts...don't ask how, you've been asking a lot of questions you know?"

glimmer narrows her eyes then lets out a dramatic sigh.

"well, i just felt like i needed to know. i guess i'll ask entrapta then. she probably knows something..but thank you."

catra tries not to smile "yeah, sure." 

somewhere in the brightmoon halls..

bow is speed walking, looking around for adora.

"adora? where'd you go?" he tries not to shout

he comes across a brightmoon gaurd and figures it'd be best to ask them

"oh, hey! long time no see!" he chuckles

the brightmoon guard is silent.

"ahem.." he clears his throat

"i was just looking for my friend adora..uh, did you happen to see her by chance?" 

the guard points diagonally to a room

"great, thanks!" bow begins walking fast to the room

when he gets to the room, he sees micah, adora and swift wind.

its a tiny room, almost like the war room but smaller.

"adora! there you are." bow chcukles

adora doesn't turn to face him or react much in any way.

"i'm busy right now" she says seriously.

"with what?"

adora doesn't answer

micah fills in instead

"we need to fix everything the horde has destroyed. theres many cities and villages still left in shambles and some can't return to their homes. we need to fix everything."

bow understands, but feels as if they should take things slow.

"guys, shouldn't we just..calm down? take things slow?"

"we can't." adora answers

"this war has left so much damage all around etheria. do you think thats something we want to stay? we need to make everything perfect, now."

"perfect?" bow asks

"even now, things will never be perfect.." he continues

"and you made it clear yourself. we need to do this right. we need everyone's help and everyone's effort, and we wont get that by forcing it automatically upon ourselves."

adora's eyes narrow

"you don't get it."

she walks out of the room

"why is she mad?" bow asks, almost yelling.

"you know, she kinda has a point." swift wind adds

"i mean, look at me, i never even got my chair!"

micah looks at swift wind in disbelief

glimmer then teleports in

"bow? what happened with adora?" 

"i dont know," he answers "but she's mad."

"why?" glimmer asks

"theres something she isn't telling us."

\- "i have to talk to her."

glimmer hugs bow before teleporting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROOO I HATE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH LMAO. this chapter got kinda boring but i promise that shall be fixed. songs i listened to while writing this; just like magic - ariana grande and obvious - ariana grande. her new album goes hard. anyways if youre reading this, i love you and you matter so much.  
> ♡


End file.
